Everyone Has a Secret, But Who?
by kenpachi-sama
Summary: There is alot of new charecters in this story! And, just who is hidding the secret that will change everyone's lives forever! WARNING- there might be yaoi, I still haven't decided...Yet. Enjot the story!
1. Aria & Ichiro

Hello, a message from Kenpachi-sama. This story has alot of new charecters I made. And, also, I will give you the charecter profiles next chapter. The spanish translatins are going to be at the end of the story! Please review! This story is going to be when allen and the gang moved into the new head quarters, as you can say chapter 170, okays.

Also, I do not own D. grey man, I only own my charecters! Hope you enjoy the story!

--

Alot of things happen for alot of reasons. Well, imagine if you missed your train because of a...

"A dounut, me missed our fucking train because of a fucking dounut!!" Ichiro shouted. "Well, I-I had a craving. It's not my fault!" Aria said.

"It fucking is your fault! How in the hell are we going to _that_ place now?" Ichiro was getting more pissed by the second. "I don't know! Gaaa, this is so going to be a shity trip!" "And, who's fault is that?" Aria then nibbled on the dounut and said, "The dounut's!" "..." There was an akward scilence for about a minute.

All, you heard was Aria chewing her dounut. "Can you close your mouth god, you soung like a freaking _vaca_**(1)**!" "What did you call me!" "_Una vaca que idiota_**(2)**_!_" "You fucking know that i can't fucking understand spanish you asshole!" "_Bueno, eso no es mi problema, usted es un gringo_**(3)**_!_" "Ahhh, stop doing that, or eles!"

"_O lo que las anguilas, su ir a llorar_**(4)**_?!_" "God, fucking stop that!" "_Hahaha, usted tiene dounut crums toda su boca_**(5)**_!_" "What are you telling me! If you keep doing that, i'm going to tell everyone at _that _place all your deepest darkest secreats!"

"_Usted realmente son el diablo, ¿no_**(6)"** Ichiro mumbled, not trying to get Aria to hear what he was saying. Aria and Ichiro just stood there eyes each other like they both wanted the other one to die. Aria and her dog, Shiro, were falling asleep on the bench they were sitting on.

While Ichiro was looking to see if there was another train headed to England. Just crap, if there was no train, then that meant they were stuck there in the little town of the coast of France. Ichiro was to bussy thinking that he bumped into someone. "I sorry i wasn't paying attention!" Ichiro said to this stranger. When he looked to see who this 'stranger' was, he saw a woman with blond hair, some scars on her face, and a pet monkey thing on her shoulder.

"No, it is okay. Whats your name?" the woman asked. "I'm Ichiro, and you?" "Ohh, were are my manners i am Cloud Nine. Do you know when the next train to England is?" "Sorry, thats the same thing I am wondering. That man over there said the next train to England won't board untill an hour." "Well, thats a pity." Aria just came out of nowhere and said, "Hey, Ichiro, I thought you where going to find out when the next train is, not flirt with a girl!"

"I. Was. Not Flirting!!" "Yes, you were!" "No, I wasn't" "Yes, you were!" And, that went on for about ten minutes, untill Cloud Nine stopped it. "Umm... He was just telling me when the next train was." "Ohhhhh." Aria was dumbfolded, the Aria got a glimce of her right shoulder. That badge looked oddly familer, but she just couldn't tell how.

"What is your name," asked Cloud nine. "Oh, I am Aria, nice to meet you!" Cloud Nine looked at Aria and then said, "You look just like a person I know." "Really, who do I resemble?"

While this was happing Ichiro was just there sitting on the bench acting lazy. Shiro was just there all calm and everything, untill that monkey thing jumped off Cloud Nine's shoulder, and it started to move closer to Shiro. Then, it started to fight with it! And, all this was happing on top of Ichiros lap.

"You look like someone I work with," Cloud Nine said calmly. "Umm, where do you work?" Aria said. "I'm sorry but i can't tell you that." When Cloud nine and Aria were talking, You could see Ichiro running back and forth with Shiro and the monkey thing fight on top of his head.

When Cloud Nine said that, Aria then knew where she worked and who she was. "OH, MY, GOD, I can't belive it!!" Aria was on air now. "Belive what?" Clound nine asked. Aria moved next to her ear and wispeared, "Your from the Black Order aren't you. And, your a general, right?"

Cloud Nine couldn't belive what she was hearing. She just stood there shocked. "Don't worry, me and Ichiro over there (that was still getting eatin alive by the animals) are also exercists, and we were just going over to the Black Order." Cloud Nine's eyes widened!

"_Dios, ayúdame, por favor. Soy demasiado joven para morir_**(7)**!" Ichiro shouted!

--

_vaca_**(1)- **Cow

_Una vaca que idiota_**(2)- **A cow, you idiot!

_Bueno, eso no es mi problema, usted es un gringo_**(3)- **Well, thats not my problem, that you are a gringo. (gringo means a person who dosen't speak spanish)

_O lo que las anguilas, su ir a llorar_**(4)- **Or eles what, are you going to cry?

_Hahaha, usted tiene dounut crums toda su boca_**(5)- **Hahaha, you have dounut crums all over your mouth!

_Usted realmente son el diablo, ¿no_**(6)- **You really are the devil, aren't you!?

Please review!


	2. Reasons

Cloud nine couldn't believe it. This was so convenient actually. She was supposed to find some new exorcises, and here they were staring her in the face. Wow, she was mostly never luck, because she would mostly get stuck doing missions with general cross in her non-general days.

in those days everyday was hell. She couldn't even wear a skirt without that red-headed rapist breathing down her back. and, it was mostly her fault cross got into drinking because she gave cross his first drink of wine, that was the day she regretted most (well mostly for Allen paying his debts).

This was really a surprise for her. Aria and Ichiro were very amusing they always bicker and so. it kind of reminded her of Allen and Kanda when they would just start fighting non-stop till the other one gets exhausted.

Aria was about four foot with medium brown hair, light brown eyes, an Australian accent, a white puppy always stood with her or tried to eat Ichiro, she had her hair in a high pony-tail with long side-bangs, she wore a simple black and white dress that cut off to her knees, sow heavy duty fashionable nee-high boots, and had no weapon on her.

This was slightly odd, if she was an exorcist; didn't she need a weapon of some kind or a mark that signified that she had an innocence embedded on her? She approached aria and asked, "Aria, if I may ask, what exactly is you innocence?" "Oh, my innocence, well, Shiro here is my innocence."

The white dog was in here hands, Shiro, which was the name of this little white puppy. "Wow, Shiro looks like an angel!" Cloud said. "He's more like son of the devil to me," Ichiro pin-pointed out, pointing to the sad puppy-eyed puppy.

"Shiro is not the son of the devil, how could you even say that. Look at this face does this face look like a son of the devil?" Aria questioned, holding the 'innocent' puppy to her face. "Of course it does, and the face next to it is the devil himself!" Ichiro spattered with an angry tone. This was way to hilarious for cloud nine not to laugh. As soon as she started to giggle, Ichiro and aria were red-faced with embarrassment.

"Train to Europe will be boarding now and will be leaving in ten minutes, I repeat, train to Europe will be boarding now and will be leaving in ten minutes that will be all." the announcer yelled at the top of his lungs. Cloud then spoke up, "You guys could come take the train ride with me in the privet room I have there is a lot of space and it does get lonesome."

"Yes we would love to, right i-ch-i-r-o," she spoke every syllable in his name slowly and very scary, while tugging on his ear with her fingers. "Yes we would love to ride with you, but as long as I get to go to sleep." "Humph, lazy-ass," Ichiro shrugged and said, "Yup and proud of it bitch!"

Ichiro was about the same age as Aria, about seventeen or so. He had dark brown hair, six- foot or so, red deep eyes you couldn't even tell what he was thinking by looking at his face, he was average weight, he looked like he had a straight, lazy, or angry face, he wore black slacks, combat boots that were the normal size of a regular shoe, he had a red Chinese style shirt with a red dragon imprinted on the side, and his hair was in layers starting with bangs and ending at the back of his neck.

They all walked toward the train in a sluggish mode, yet cloud nine was just there, as serious. Cloud nine was beautiful, but she has some scars on her face due to the fights she encountered. Her blond hair flowed freely with her monkey on her shoulder as always.

When they were in the train, already sitting in the privet cabin, Ichiro feel asleep, Aria sat quietly petting Shiro, and cloud nine was thinking:

Why should Kids fight in these wars? It is so sad, to think, they are giving up their normal lives to become an exorcist. I still don't get why the order picks up such kids and drags them into our wars. But, the sad thing is, mostly all of them have seen such tragic things that shouldn't even be seen with human eyes. Like my students they have seen such horrible things that I had restless nights thinking how they could even think of becoming an exorcist. Aria and Ichiro are so lively and yet they will mostly have to spend their lives killing these akuma. Only if all of us were stronger this dam war would be over already. But, the worst thing is: when we grow stronger, the earl grows twice as more. Why… why, why, why?! 

Just as the earl said the play is staring and we are the actors, things are like a play. I think every day that all of this is just a dream that we are a trapped in and we will eventually wake up saying such idiotic things. This dream, no nightmare, will end someday right? I just can't take it anymore; all those poor souls who are in the earl's hands like marionette dolls, those souls can't even go to the place of sincerity and clarity we all wish to go to. I wonder, though, will I go to that place where my god is waiting with open arms, or will I go to the black, cold silence we all are afraid of. There is one thing I do know as the sad truth; we will all die trying or willing to kill the earl……

And, the killing still goes on no matter how much we dislike it!

People I need reviews!! Please!! Oh, and about Ichiro's Spanish, I know it's wrong I'm sorry!! In math class, I misspelled Mexico, MEXICO how can I even misspell that?? I don't even know how I even got a 94 in that class. 


End file.
